Moondance
by StOnE CoLd SaRaH
Summary: Old X-Men Rogue/Gambit fic I found laying around. Quite cute, R&R mon chere??


A/N: This is muh second ever X-Men fic. It's also an idea that has been done so many times (not just in Xmen) ....but, oh well. I don't own 'Moondance' I do own many of cds that have that Van Morrison song on it though.. He owns it, I own nothing. Marvel Comics, etc. etc. own all X-Men characters. I'm just borrowing for a short time...  
  
  
  
  
"Well at least we don't have to eat Cajun style breakfast any more." Joseph said matter-of-factly.   
  
Rogue stood up from the table and with tears in her eyes said, "Excuse me." and left for her room.  
  
"Listen little man," Wolverine said his anger starting to flare up "If ya wanna these," his claws popped up out of his gloves "To hurt ya, then ya better not said nothin bout Swampy."   
  
Joseph swallowed hard and said "Yes sir."  
  
  
  
In her room, Rouge was crying into her pillows. "Why did 'cha leave him all alone?? Why? Why? Why?! He could be stavin', freezin', or worst maybe even dead! That's it you killed Remy! Yes, you! You! You! You left him, almost laughing in his face, in Anartica! Why? So you and that nerd Joseph could have some "alone" time!? No! He's pobaly dead and his blood is on yo'r hands!". She started sobbing into her pillow again. As she finally fell asleep she kept on thinking about how horrible she was.   
  
  
Rouge woke up and looked around. "Now where I'm ah?" She looked down and saw she had on a flowing, emerald green dress with green and black sequins on the front of her dress. "Muy this shure is beautiful!"   
  
"But not as beautiful as ya are mon chere!" A voice said from somewhere. ~No that can't be... you're dreaming Rouge!~ Rouge thought.  
  
"Non mon chere... Would Gambit ever lie to ya?" a man with a lopsided grin stepped out of the shadows. This was no ordinary man.   
  
This was Remy LeRue. Mutant, Cajun, and the love of Rogues life.   
  
  
As Remy stepped into the light Rogue saw his red hair was a little bit longer then usual, but it still hung loosely in his eyes. His eyes were red on black, like a mad raccoon, but his eyes had a look of adumusement in them at that moment. He was dressed in a black suit and tie.   
  
"Ya don't wear suits, Gambit" was all Rogue was able to spurt out.   
  
"Da lovely lady speaks! Oui, normally, but fo' ya Chere, anyt'ing!" Remy said smiling.  
  
"Where am ah?" Rogue asked.   
  
"Unt, unt! Never ya mind jus' trust Gambit fo' once." Remy's smiled disappeared.   
  
"Oh, Remy! Ah'm so sorry! Rogue said, sobbing into Gambits jacket.  
  
"Oh chere it be all right. Tonight ya forgit everyt'ing or ya money back. " Gambit said grinning again.   
  
  
Rogue looked around and saw the moon was full above them on the widows walk they were standing on. She looked down and saw an endless amount of trees and she smelled burning wood. "Just like home" She said inhaling.   
  
"Dats de sprit, chere!"   
  
She heard a radio playing Moondance somewhere off in the distance.   
  
"Can Gambit have dis dance with a beautiful lady?" Gambit said looking hopeful.  
  
"Oh couse Shugah." Rogue said taking his open hand.  
  
  
** Well it's a marvelous night for a moondance   
With the stars up above in your eyes   
A fantabulous night to make romance 'neath the cover of October skies**   
  
  
Rogue and Gambit slow danced along with the song. Negative thoughts where swimming through Rogues head like, "How can you touch him?" and "These is just a dream you know". Rogue pushed all those thoughts away and only thought about Remy and his heartbeat. She was in heaven.  
  
  
** You know the night's magic   
Seems to whisper and hush   
And all the soft moonlight Seems to shine in your blush... **  
  
  
Gambit was loving every minute of this. From Rogue's happy, surprised look when she saw her dress to the mix of emotion that played on her face when she saw him. He hoped this night would never end.   
  
  
**And I know now the time is just right   
And straight into my arms you will run   
And when you come my heart will be waiting   
To make sure that you're never alone**  
  
  
They both closed their eyes at the same time. They shut their eyes to the X-Men. They shut their eyes to Joseph. They shut their eyes to Gambits "excursion" to the Arctic. They opened their eyes at the same time and saw each other and their thoughts were only about each other.  
  
  
**And every time I touch you, you just tremble inside   
And I know how much you want me that, you can't hide...   
Can I just have one a' more moondance with you, my love? **  
  
  
"Very true mon'ami," Remy said softly. Rogue just sighed against Remys chest. They kept on dancing.   
  
  
**One more moondance with you   
In the moonlight On a magic night la, la, la, la, there's a moonlight   
On a magic night Can't I just have one more dance With you my love?**  
  
"J'aime Rogue." Remy said as the song stopped.  
"I love ya too, Remy" Rogue said still snuggled against Remy.   
  
Gambit stopped short when he heard his name. `Ya goin hava git used ta dat name, man since she 'nd da ot'ers know it.' He started searching through his pockets, not liking the jacket, when he knew all the places to put things inside his normal coat.   
  
"Ah uh!" he said trumptly pulling out a deck of cards.   
  
"What ya goin spark some cards? Yo'r such a romantic, Remy!" Rogue said amused.   
  
"So da lady t'inks Gambit be a romantic, now? Wooee!" Gambit said smiling with his lopsided grin. "Non chere. Dis," he said pulling out a two of hearts, "Be fo' ya"  
  
"What's it mean Belladonna?" Rogue said taking the card out of his hand.   
  
"Da two means Gambit 'nd his chere," He smiled looking at Rogue, "And da heart means, ta Gambit, dat he will love ya fo'ever." Gambit kisses her. "Close ya eyes" Gambit said. Then he kissed her again.   
  
  
She wakes up and in the background hears "And that was Van Morrision's 'Moondance' player here on ---" on the radio. She then hears knocking. "Who's there?"   
  
"Its Storm please open the door Rogue."  
  
"Its open Orono"   
  
Storm opened the door and sits down on the bed. "I'm sorry for appearing stunned but Remy used to call... Are you all right with me mentioning him?"   
  
"Yea shugah its all right" Rogue said.   
  
"Well then please come downstairs because Logan is threatening to shred Joseph and Scott and Beast are having a hard time holding him back." Storm said, matter-of-factually.  
  
"All right.." Rogue said getting up and she and Storm left the room.   
  
If she would've looked around she would have saw a two of hearts placed in her mirror and had she looked out her window, she would've saw a man with red and black eyes, sitting in the tree outside her window with the worlds biggest smile on his face.  
  
  
The End 


End file.
